The invention relates to a drawer having preferably metal drawer side walls, with a rail member being arranged above each drawer side wall.
Lately, an increasing number of drawers with metal side walls or with side walls of injection moulded plastics material have been put on the market. Drawer side walls of this kind allow quick assembling of the drawer, and metal drawer side walls improve the loading capacity of the drawer.
Moreover, drawers are known in which one rail member is arranged above each of the drawer side walls and extends from the front plate to the rear wall of the drawer. It has been found more advantageous in some cases to have a drawer with higher side walls instead of one with rail members. According to the known state of the art, this requirement necessitated drawer side walls of different heights. Furthermore, it was impossible to change a drawer with high side walls and without rail members into a drawer with low side walls and with rail members.